


make a wish on a star

by A_Starry_Night



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, M/M, good omens has overtaken my life, no mary-sues i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 05:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Starry_Night/pseuds/A_Starry_Night
Summary: Take a moment, if you will, to come and see the sight happening elsewhere. It hasn't happened yet, but it will.





	make a wish on a star

**Author's Note:**

> I love Good Omens a lot, it's quickly become my latest obsession, and so of course that leads to a lot of artwork and fics I write about it. This particular story was inspired by Skillet's song 'Watching For Comets', which really serves to set the tone of the characters and events in my mind. Look for an update in a few days' time if real life doesn't happen to run me over first.

Take a moment, if you will, to come and see the sight happening elsewhere.

It hasn't happened yet, but it will. 

It's a small room you're being shown, dimly lit and stifling in the sense that no love has been shown within its walls. Dust lies soft and grey on the deep brown hardwood floors and drifts lazily down in the shafts of weak sunlight that leak through the curtained windows.

Splashes of washed-out yellow flickers on the grainy puckered edges of the ruined flooring and highlights a scorched pile of fine ash where it rests in the shape of a man. Or rather a man-shaped being, if its companion is anything to go by. The latter is very much alive at the moment and kneeling beside the spot that his friend was occupying just seconds ago, his sunglasses gone and unnatural golden eyes staring aimlessly.

The woman standing near the doorway is disheveled and shocked beyond words having witnessed what she did. It doesn't take her long to find her voice again, although it will go better for her if for once she deigns to stay silent.

So of course she doesn't.

"You killed him..."

The man-shaped being doesn't respond immediately; when he does, it's accompanied by a graceful standing and a dreadful smile as he turns in her direction. She takes another step backwards. "Expected another outcome, huh?" His voice is hoarse and strained but it does nothing to cover up the sneer, and he advances on her. He's never particularly scared her before but he is doing so now and she realizes far, far too late what she's done. "No angelsss here to save you now, I'm afraid... I just killed the only one who could _ssstop me_."

She blanches of all color; her knees want to buckle but she steadfastly locks them. It makes no difference now if he sees her fear; surely he can smell it. She's unleashed a monster by her snooping and questions and now he's going to make her pay. "Please," she begs, trying to appeal to him. He's merely feet away from her; a shaft of sunlight wafts across his face and for a moment he's a horrific patchwork of spilled blood and dark skin highlighted a sickly yellow. "Please, y-you were angelic s-stock once... have mercy--"

"Do I look like an angel?" he hisses. "I'm a _demon_ , honey-- we don't have a concept of mercy." His smile stretches dangerously. "Jokes on you, I'm afraid. You really shouldn't have bothered us."

She doesn't have time to scream. When silence has fallen once again in the room and the man-shaped being is alone he turns back to the scorch mark splayed out on the floor. There are no tears. He does not scream. There's no asking questions in this moment; all questions have already been demanded and answers are obscure. There's only gaping emptiness as he looks at the spot where the angel called Aziraphale had stood.

Take a moment and observe the scene in front of you. 

This hasn't happened yet.

But it will.


End file.
